1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air action toy system having unit toys which are mounted on an air board and which are made to perform various action by forcing air under pressure into the unit toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present applicant has already proposed a pneumatically driven toy system. In particular, this system has an air blower and a base incorporating an air duct. Toys are detachably mounted on the base and pneumatically actuated.
In this known toy system, the air blower acts only to blow air into the air duct in the base and so the blower is merely a power source. Also, it is impossible for the base itself to control the flow of air. Hence, the action of each individual toy cannot be controlled arbitrarily.